In recent years, as shown in FIG. 9, the support mechanism for a wheel in an aircraft has a structure in which kinetic energy of a fuselage 1, caused by a descending speed at the time of landing, is absorbed by using a buffer mechanism 11 for buffering longitudinal movements, such as an oleo-type buffer device. With this structure, an impact force Fg generated on a runway 12 is weakened to Fb and transmitted to the fuselage 1.